Tu Presencia
by CastleVaniaRooms
Summary: Alegria reflexiona acerca del pasado y su comportamiento, que al final, han terminado por desembocar en un sentimiento mágico y nuevo para ella, no lo cuestiona, y a diferencia de antes, solo se deja llevar. Fic ChicaxChica, sino te gusta no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu Presencia**

 **(Parte I)  
**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde el suceso en que siento que casi se pierden los antiguos pensamientos centrales, digo casi, porque fueron ellos, quien junto a Tristeza y a mí, formaron un nuevo y bello recuerdo , nada fue como esperaba, tuve que comprender que debía dejarlos ir, por el bien de Riley, también comprendí que yo no soy la única que ama a nuestra niña, todos aquí lo hacemos, y que nos necesita a cada uno, y lo más importante, es que me di cuenta de algo más, siempre creí que nosotros guiábamos a Riley, pero es ella quien nos guía, y nos dice qué emoción debe actuar en cada momento.

Desde aquel incidente, muchas cosas cambiaron, en especial mi modo de ver a cierta persona, y es que a pesar de recordar el momento en que nos conocimos, nunca fui capaz de ver lo importante que era para Riley, hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, por fortuna, todo salió bien. Tristeza y yo ahora nos llevamos de maravilla, me doy cuenta de su gran corazón, a pesar del pasado, no me guarda rencor, al contrario, me ha dicho que me admira desde siempre, es un poco injusto de mi parte, pero eso me hace feliz. Ahora todos compartimos de maravilla, desde que le permití a Tristeza estar a mi lado, los demás también la ven diferente, no solo por mí, sino porque fue la única capaz de salvar a Riley de huir de casa, ni siquiera yo hubiese podido.

A decir verdad, hay un pequeño secreto que guardo en mi corazón, y es que desde ese día, en el que vi a Tristeza directo a los ojos, si ningún prejuicio ni menosprecio, pude ver la bella profundidad que existe en ellos, y que esa tristeza que ahí habita, es algo hermoso. Ahora no solo conozco ese lado tan dulce que ella tiene, esa pequeña bolita azul también tiene un lado caprichoso, no deja de ser triste, pero me resulta muy gracioso viniendo de ella, cuando pone sus cejas caídas e infla los cachetes a modo de puchero sin decir ni una palabra, son el momento perfecto para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo al tiempo que acaricio su sedoso cabello, logro que salga de ese estado, para al fin poder recibir una tierna sonrisa, que hacen mi corazón palpitar.

Sí, yo quiero a Tristeza, y es lo más feliz que he podido sentir en todo el tiempo que tengo de cuidar a Riley. Mi niña es lo importante para mí y que tengo en mi existencia, lo de Tristeza es algo diferente, no puedo describirlo, yo soy Alegría, pero solo con Tristeza puedo ser feliz, y desbordar de alegría, la que una vez pensé que no podía ser más grande de lo que ya era. Pero me equivoqué. Creo que Tristeza ha sido una experta en mostrarme cuan equivocada he estado respecto a muchas cosas, como que la tristeza es algo malo, o que estar siempre alegre es lo más importante.

Desde que las islas se expandieron, y Riley tiene mejor control de los pensamientos y recuerdos, hemos podido salir más allá del cuartel general. Toda esta idea surgió después de esos días en los que contamos a los demás de nuestra aventura, nos sentábamos en las noches a contar parte de lo que pasamos en la memoria a largo plazo, y de cómo lo vivió cada una. En ocasiones, para mí era difícil, porque siempre terminábamos mencionando aquel rechazo que yo tenía con Tristeza, de cómo la abandoné al irme sola por el recorda-tubo, o al no tomar en cuenta nunca su opinión, aunque fueran las más acertadas ideas, a veces mi semblante cambiaba y no podía evitar ponerlo serio, aunque era más triste que otra cosa, y cada vez, me nacía pedirle perdón a Tristeza, pero al mirarla ella siempre tenía una tierna sonrisa que decía "no es necesario", colocaba suavemente una mano sobre la mía, y continuaba su relato, diciendo cada vez al terminar "Alegría regresó por mí", aliviando mi corazón, regocijando cada parte en mi interior.

En fin, a lo que quería llegar, es que ahora salimos en ocasiones a pasear por el cortex, es un lugar muy amplio, en ocasiones nos ocurren cosas muy graciosas, como cuando por accidente activé la serotonina y terminamos siendo perseguidas por un montón se Simpáticos, mencionando algo de conservar la memoria a largo plazo, casi que nos echan a patadas. O aquella vez en el cortex temporal, áreas de Brodman 41 y 42, en la que se activaron todos los recuerdos auditivos, casi se cae a pedazos el edificio, y justo como están pensando, también nos sacaron a patadas, pero al final terminamos riéndonos de eso. No siempre voy con Tristeza, pero es con ella con quien lo paso mejor, no solo por lo que siento, que hace que lo disfrute más, sino porque, es ella quien conoce mejor que nadie este amplio mundo que pertenece a Riley. Cada vez que me explica algo, sujeto fuertemente su mano, y le sonrió, ella me corresponde, pero no sabe que, ahora yo quiero compensar toda esa soledad que le hice pasar, y es que, aunque me duela decirlo, ella sabe acerca de todo esto, por todo ese tiempo que la abandoné a la deriva, solo con los manuales mentales como compañía. Siento que está es la única manera de compensar ese vacío solitario, en el que a pesar de todo se esforzó tanto.

-Gotita…- dije despacio, este día le toca a ella hacer la guardia, pero no es ni media noche y ya se está durmiendo, de seguro Furia la regañara de nuevo si la encuentra así. No reacciona a mis palabras, me permito acércame para poder verla más de cerca, ahora usa unos nuevos lentes, son delgados, con una esfera y patillas finas, libres en la parte superior, se los regalé yo en nuestro último cumpleaños, resaltan lo madura que siempre ha sido. Me causa ternura verla dormir, al menos sé que ya no lo hace sabiendo que al despertar, yo estaré para ver directamente a sus ojos.

Parece que en la producción de sueños no tenían una historia, sale una montaña cubierta de nieve, mientras caen copos, algunos que caen lejos y otros cerca, mostrando lo bellos que pueden ser a detalle. A Tristeza le tocan los sueños más tranquilos.

-Tristeza…tú me gustas, Tristeza- acaricio su rostro, al tiempo que mi pecho palpita ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Es mucho pedir que Tristeza también me quiera de la misma manera? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta después de todo lo que le hice?

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu Presencia**

 **(Parte II)**

Si lo pensaba bien, no era para nada curioso, tener esos sentimientos, puesto que ella era una emoción ¿Quién podía saber más acerca de lo que es sentir sino ellos, las emociones? Aunque ellos funcionaban más bien como comandos, eso no significaba que no pudiesen amar, porque ¿Acaso Furia sentía tranquilidad en su apatía? ¿Acaso Miedo no podía motivarse sabiendo sería bien para Riley? ¿Qué Desagrado desbocaba con cada cosa nueva de la moda fuera de su contexto? Incluso Tristeza, con su enfado apagado, o ella como Alegría, hubo llorado ante lo que parecía toda desesperanza. Su última prueba, de que lo que sentía era real, eran esos pensamientos centrales, que combinaban emociones…y si ella y Tristeza, llegaban a unirse por ese extraño lazo llamado amor ¿Qué podría pasar? De seguro, algo increíble, intentaba convencerse así misma ¿Y si Tristeza no sentía lo mismo? ¿Cómo sería todo? Desear desaparecer como en el basurero mental no era suficiente, ella misma se iría a tirar de cabeza de ser necesario. Pero ella era Alegría, no podía dejar que esos pensamientos pesimistas le invadieran, solo debía decírselo sin importar el resultado, Tristeza sería incapaz de abandonarla, aunque no sintiera lo mismo, sería doloroso pero…

-Es tan bello…- esa suave voz.

Distraída, regresó al momento que vivía, al lado de Tristeza, se supone que admiraban un bello escenario de estrellas fugaces, estando en el cortex visual, podían recrearse bellos paisajes que Riley había presenciado en su vida. Estando recostadas, sobre un área montañosa, en uno de los tantos campamentos de aventura que la pequeña Andersen se atrevió a pasar con sus amigos. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente, el cielo completamente despejado, junto a una bella luna nueva, recostadas al aire libre, hasta casi se palpaba el frío.

-¿No lo crees Alegría?- preguntó esta vez para recibir respuesta de su compañera, que hace rato parecía ausente.

-Tengo a mi lado una estrella más hermosa- declaró sin miedo su pareja.

Despacio, Alegría tomó la mano de Tristeza, acariciándola suavemente, y volteó su rostro para verla directamente. Tristeza tembló un poco, su pulso se aceleró, casi se sintió enrojecer por las acciones de su amiga. Temía devolver la mirada, a pesar de saberse observada.

-No es verdad- objetó simplemente en voz baja.

-Yo no te mentiría- insistió con serenidad no nata la emoción color amarilla.

Alegría se incorporó, gateó hacía Tristeza, y al estar a su altura, la flanqueó con sus brazos, uno a cada lado. El panorama ante nuestra Tristeza cambió, a poca distancia, se encontraba Alegría sobre ella, parcialmente claro, pero era una perspectiva majestuosa, es decir, tenía ante sí, a esa loca emoción que alborotaba su mundo y le hacía reír cada día, y verla estando en contraste con un cielo encendido, era capaz de ver el rostro de Alegría que era rodeado por un fondo de bellas estrellas fugaces, definitivamente una combinación perfecta. Ahora no podría evitar sonrojarse, ni que su compañera no lo notara. Su compañera sonrió a la par de su rostro sonrosado. Esa era su Alegría, debía siempre sonreír.

-Sabes Tristeza, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho- dijo, aunque la pequeña emoción azul esperaba que continuara diciendo por qué repentinamente la hubo elogiado por su belleza.

-Eso no es cierto- negó…bueno, era vergonzoso tratar de regresar al tema por sí misma, no tenía suficiente valor.

-Claro que sí- Alegría se apoyó solo sobre un brazo, para remarcar lo siguiente de sus palabras- tu cabello y el mío son azules- diciendo esto acarició el cabello de Tristeza- aunque mis ojos son más claros, el color en ambas también es azul- Tristeza solo sentía como la mano de Alegría se trasladó hacía su mejilla, brindándole suaves caricias.

-Aun así, seguimos siendo muy diferentes…y no…no soy para nada bella…- dijo no atreviéndose a seguir mirando a los ojos a su compañera.

-¿Tristeza crees en el amor? ¿Tú crees que las emociones nos podemos enamorar?- preguntó Alegría repentinamente, en voz alta, al parecer desviando el tema, eso entristeció a Tristeza. ¿Pero por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso no sería que…? ¿Alegría se habría enamorado de alguna de las otras emociones? "No, eso no…" se repitió Tristeza una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- evadió con otra pregunta, repentinamente la cercanía de Alegría le quemaba, le dolía…

-Yo…creo que me enamoré de una de las emociones- habló ambiguamente, casi entrecortada.

Pero eso fue demasiado para la pequeña gotita de Tristeza, algo que repentinamente hundió su mundo. Sintió deseo de llorar. Ella que sentía querer a la emoción alegre, pensar que uno de los otros le arrebataba algo tan valioso, era, era…después de todo la repentina cercanía que tuvo con esa emoción inalcanzable le hizo confundir la situación, se equivocó, no debió pensar que tenía ni siquiera una posibilidad. Con una agilidad que desconocía poseer, se zafó del flanqueo de la otra, y dispuso a correr los más lejos que podía.

Lamentablemente sus pies eran de corto alcance.

-¡Tristeza! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Alegría le dio alcance y la sujetó por uno de sus brazos.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Yo solo quería decirte que…!- fue interrumpida.

-¡No! ¡No quiero oírlo!- gritó vehemente.

-¡Pero Tristeza, para mí es importante…! ¡Yo…!

-¡No Alegría! ¡Tú me gustas! ¡No quiero oírte decir que quieres a alguien más!

Ya estaba, tal vez ahora la dejaba escapar en su propia tristeza, aunque perderse en el encéfalo no sonaba a una mala idea con las cosas tal como habían terminado. Le dio la espalda resignada, dejando escapar su llanto, no esperó respuesta de la chica alegre, puesto que ni siquiera esperaba una, ya conocía la respuesta, ya sabía que iba a ser rechazada, solo, esperaba que la comprendiese, la dejase sola, y no esperase su regreso junto a ella al cuartel general.

Pero unos brazos insistentes la rodearon por el cuello desde atrás, con aprehensión y cierto toque de desesperación.

-No llores- le pidió Alegría.

-No me lo pidas, yo te quiero demasiado, es imposible que no lo haga…

En su lugar y sin saber nada Tristeza…Alegría sentía un regocijo en su interior que no tenía cabida.

Con su cuerpo pequeño y sus emociones frágiles, no pudo evitar ser volteada para quedar frente a Alegría, lo que no comprendía era la insistencia, era algo muy cruel…más no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, ya que tan pronto como tuvo frente a sí a la otra emoción, Alegría unió sus labios en un rápido pero suave contacto, fue cálido y duro poco más de cinco segundos. Tristeza estaba muy confundida.

Pero ahora que Alegría sabía tenía la atención de su gotita, era momento de decir toda la verdad.

-Yo… ¡Te amo Tristeza!- dijo segura, no diciendo gustar o querer, sino amar- llevo un poco de tiempo queriendo decírtelo, pero no tuve el valor suficiente, al menos no más que tú, que a pesar de estar rota justo ahora, pudiste decirme lo que sentías, eres admirable Tristeza, si tú me hubieses rechazado indirectamente, no sé si a pesar de todo lo te lo hubiese confesado. ¡Y claro que tú eres hermosa! ¡Me he enamorado del ser tan bello que eres! ¿Cómo podría estarlo sino lo fueras?- por las mejillas de Alegría ya corrían lágrimas, definitivamente de felicidad, desde el momento que Tristeza le dijo que la quería- Me gusta todo de ti, eres el ser más tierno que conozco, la forma en cómo te deslizas al suelo en tus decaimientos, tu rostro suave y amplio, donde fácilmente puedo recostarme en ti, la forma en cómo te ocultas en ese cuello de tortuga, tu voz suave y cálida, tu apacible seriedad, tu silencio fortuito donde me escuchas todas mis tonterías, la forma en como me explicas cualquier cosa, tu delicadeza al tratarme…yo…

Fue interrumpida, al ser halada hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con esos labios azules, que apenas y comenzaba a conocer.

-Gracias Alegría, yo también te amo…no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy- ahora las lágrimas en Tristeza eran de alegría (¿?). Le abrazó.

Después de disfrutar un tiempo de calidez, se interrumpió por la petición de la más interactiva.

-P-podemos, be-…besarnos otra vez…- pidió sonrojada hasta las orejas- ya sabes…pronto deberemos regresar el cuartel general, ya no tendremos tanta oportunidad de estar a solas.

-Adelante Alegría, puedes hacer lo que quieras…- dijo inocente.

-No lo digas de esa forma… ¡o no respondo!, ¡porque ahora que sé que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos, no podrás detenerme! …

-Descuida, no planeaba detenerte…

-Bien, cierra tus ojos- pidió Alegría al tiempo que retiraba los lentes del rostro azulado, rodeó con sus brazos a Tristeza por el cuello y se acercó despacio, dispuesta a conocer aquello por lo que Riley fantaseaba tanto.

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente, era una sensación cálida que se esparcía despacio por sus cuerpo hasta encender sus mejillas, y provocarles cosquilleos en el estómago. Alegría presionó un poco más, comenzando a mover un poco su boca, al hacer eso se dio cuenta que la sensación aumentaba, no pudo evitar presionar un poco más a su pareja acercándola más con su abrazo, a la vez que unos pequeños brazos le correspondían y rodeaban su cintura, sin ser la única en buscar más contacto, el beso adquirió cierto ritmo. Gimió ligeramente, cuando en un movimiento atrevido, tristeza mordió leve su labio inferior, que le obligó a abrir su boca, y en su siguiente contacto, juntaron sus lenguas casi de forma involuntaria y con un jadeo repentino, Alegría se alejó un poco, mientras que Tristeza estaba en blanco sin poder discernir lo ocurrido.

Una sensación abrumadora que bajó por sus espaldas y extrañamente se instaló en su vientre inferior.

-E-eso fue…

-…muy extraño.

-…genial- ahora sí que comprendía Riley.

\- ¿Eh?

-¡Oh, mi gotita! ¡La próxima vez, llevaremos esto hasta el final! Lástima que por ahora, debemos volver.

-… ¿Cuál es el final?- preguntó temerosa.

Alegría colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Tristeza, y lo beso por encima de ellos.

-Será una sorpresa-dijo en tono seductor, que casi provoca que Tristeza se desmaye.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

Eso fue todo amigos.


End file.
